The Day of Everything
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: My shot on what happened in The Hole in The Heart (6x22) - B&B


Hello! Well, this is my first Bones oneshot, and I have this for years lol I never really liked what I wrote but, why not, right? This is my version of what I think it happened in _The Hole in the Heart_. My first language is portuguese, so please, take easy with me :) I'll be very happy with constructive criticism. Leave your thoughts and happy reading!

 **The Day of Everything**

Booth didn't know how it had happened. For a moment, he was alone; almost comfortably in his bed, being present in the real world and in his incognito place. Something unusual for him, who always had facility at sinking in the dream world. The truth was, that day, was not a good time to give it such a luxury. He needed to be prepared.

 _Broadsky._

 _Broadsky._

 _Blood_ _…_

 _Nigel-Murray._

 _Broadsky. Nigel-Murray._

 _Blood_ _…_

 _Kill him._

 _Broadsky._

 _AAHA!_

This would explain the fact that he automatically pointed his weapon as soon as someone opened his bedroom door; waking him up from his nightmare. He never imagined Temperance Brennan coming into his room at the time. He never imagined Temperance Brennan begging to stay at his side. He never imagined Temperance Brennan in his bed; in his arms.

"I'm sorry",she had just said as he was still recovering and sorry for what happened, "No, I'm sorry," he had answered. Within minutes, they were holding each other, almost like a cocoon; almost as if this were the last chance to touch each other that way. _This could have been my last chance_ , he lamented.

He didn't know what was going on. All he know was one thing: that day could have been their last day alive; that day could have been the last day on which Parker had heard his voice; that day a person had died in his place; that day _his_ Bones was sleeping in his arms.

Booth was watching her; perhaps minutes? hours? He couldn't tell. He still couldn't explain how something so beautiful had ended up in his arms; how something so beautiful could exist. _D_ _oes she know how beautiful is she_ _?_ Booth chuckled at the thought. Of course Dr. Brennan know how beautiful she was, she quoted this fact thousands and thousands times; even at inconvenient times and places. She knew the power she had over men.

She knew the power she had over him.

Booth sighed, suddenly thinking about the conversation they had had in the elevator weeks before, and then, the promise that both had made to each other in his apartment. He could risk again? She was ready? _Stupid wonder_ _._ Booth know she was ready by the time she decided to tell him she regretted to have rejected him; she regretted for not given them a chance. Everything could have been different if he wasn't with Hannah at the time.

 _Hannah._

Think of her name didn't cause him anger, remorse, sadness, joy or even nostalgia. The only feeling was indifference. He couldn't exactly explain why he had not given Hannah the time to change her mind about marriage, or why he can't simply accepted their relationship as it was; loyal, fun and spontaneous. The all marriage thing? It wasn't even a big problem anymore. So why he didn't go after her when she packed her things and left his apartment? Why he didn't give them a chance?

The answer was _there_.

If it was Temperance Brennan in her place, he wouldn't even have the nerve to ask her to marry him. He knew how her mind worked. He knew how she felt about marriage, relationships and everything else. But, he also knew what Hannah thought about it. He know that Hannah was an independent woman, as well as Bones, he know that Hannah was a strong woman, as well as Bones, he know that Hannah was an intelligent woman, as well as Bones, and he know that Hannah would drop everything up just to follow her dreams, as well as Bones, and most importantly, he know that Hannah wasn't the marriage kind.

Why when Hannah had commented on the wedding idea to him early in their relationship, the information never bothered him? Why?

He knew why.

He knew he would receive a "no" from Hannah, unconsciously, but he knew.

He wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life next to the forensic anthropologist without being married. For him, only be by her side was more than enough. It was synonymous to happiness for him. He wouldn't never have risked his happiness asking someone to marry him if he already knew he would had a "no".

"She isn't a consolation prize, Bones", Booth had said months ago when Temperance opened to him. _Nonsense_. Everything in that relationship was a consolation prize. She left him heartbroken, and if it wasn't enough, twice, once in her rejection and the other for her escape to Maluku. Perhaps, if he had waited a bit to have a say... perhaps, if he had said that he wasn't going to move on but would wait for her... perhaps, if he had stopped her at the airport...

So many possibilities lost. So many. And here they were now. _What happens now?_

Booth looked back at her and then at the clock that showed 6:58 A.M.. Temperance was finally in a deep sleep after crying for hours in his arms and murmuring throughout the time:, _He did_ _n't_ _want to die, I_ _didn't_ _stop him, I..._ _didn't_ _... stop_ _…_ , while he only kissed her hair and said that everything would be okay, _I'm here_ , he had said several times.

He smiled, not for having her in his arms at the time - even though _that_ was one of the reasons he was grinning like silly - but for remembering what she had told him hours ago. He couldn't know what would happens now. But that didn't bother him. Something clicked to him - maybe his gut? - that he wouldn't have to worry about what would happens next. Not anymore.

* * *

Temperance woke up a little dizzy, maybe by the amount of tears that she had spouted hours ago. It took her a while to get used to the brightness of Booth's bedroom. That's when she remembered everything that happened hours ago. Her nightmare, which perchance, she barely remembered details, but still keep her terrified.

She had woken up hours ago with tears falling on her cheeks, she could feel the burn on her skin because of the swelling that excessive crying had caused her. When she realized she was asleep on Booth's sofa, her body began to relax, but the information wasn't enough to her body still on alert. She needed to know. She needed to see him. She needed to feel him. Temperance didn't hesitate to get up and go check him up, _just check him_ _up_ , she told herself.

When she opened the door of his room, carefully not to wake him up, she didn't expect to be greeted with a gun pointed towards her. _Typically rational reaction_ , she had said to herself, _Booth is under stress,_ _he_ _may have awakened from a nightmare_ , "I'm sorry", she had said quickly, raising her hands up; demonstrating surrender, a rational way to show who was in control there.

Without even having planned, Temperance got into his room, and only with his figure there, beside her, comforting her and looking at her like that... it was enough for her to leave her wall fall. She didn't know how long it took her to got able to formulate words again. At that moment, it seemed that her role in the world was just crying.

" _I…_ _didn't…_ _stop..._ _",_ _she repeated for the umpteenth time; still in tears. Booth held her even stronger_ _at_ _every sob, every tear, every word._

 _"There was nothing you could do. There was nothing we could do_ _",_ _he said in h_ _er_ _hair._

 _"No, Booth..._ _don't_ _" she denied, shaking h_ _er_ _head vigorously when Booth pulled away from her hair, "No, no_ _… don't_ _stop_ _",_ _s_ _he said_ _,_ _trying to calm_ _down_ _to better formulate the words she wanted to say._

 _"Bones?"_

 _"It's not about Dr. Nigel-Murray what I mean_ _",_ _she managed to reply after a long minute._

 _"Bones, you'll have to be more specific with me_ _",_ _he_ _was starting to get frustrated; not with her but with the whole situation itself._

 _"It was to have been you," she managed to whisper this time_ _,_ _lifting h_ _er_ _head from his chest and looking into his eyes. "You were supposed to have taken that shot. I should not be here. I should be in my bed right now, not here with you_ _",_ _Booth stared dumbfounded, what_ _the hell_ _she meant?_

 _"Bones..." She wanted_ _him_ _... dead?_

 _"It just made me think even more about the chance I had lost. I was terrified._ _That's what_ _I_ _had_ _dreamed. For a moment, I was there... recalling the events of today... but Booth... everything changed. Suddenly it was not Dr. Nigel-Murray on the floor, there was not his body next to mine, was not his blood spread_ _there_ _..._ _it_ _w_ _as…_ _it were you",_ _she swallowed a tear before continuing,_ _"Y_ _ou_ _were_ _there, Booth, w_ _ere_ _you I was holding_ _there_ _, was_ _your_ _body close to mine... your body, Booth_ _…_ _your_ _lifeless body... I... I..._ _",_ _she looked away from h_ _is_ _eyes, this time focusing on the headboard,_ _"That terrified_ _me_ _, so..._ _much_ _. Booth, I... I_ _ca-an't…. can't_ _live without_ _…._ _you_ _",_ _and that was it. That was enough to make his brain back up_ _to work_ _._

* * *

Minutes had passed after she opened her eyes, and she could not stop smiling as she remembered the love confessions they had made to each other just hours ago.

* * *

"Bones?" she heard, minutes later to get used to the brightness of the room. Still lying on his chest, she rubbed her face in his shirt, a gesture lost on her. Booth smiled at the gesture.

"Uhu?", she whispered sleepily, looking at the clock on the nightstand, 9:46 A.M.

"Are you okay?", he asked using one hand to touch her hair, while the other was still firmly around her waist.

 _So_ _this what_ _it's like to wake up next to him?_

"Now I am", she replied breathing deeply, breathing his essence and feeling strangely euphoric. She raised her head from his chest to face him. When she looked at him, she couldn't not smile, not with his boyish smile stamped on his face. His eyes didn't show the same confusion of hours ago, now all she can see is confidence. Certain, would be the best word.

"So, that means you love me?", he asked in a whisper, still with a smile, his hand stronger on her hair; she could feel his fingers playing with a few strands of her hair. It looked like he was bringing her closer to him, or was she coming closer?

Or were _they_ approaching?

"Want me to prove it to you?", she said smiling, their lips centimeters from each other.

 _Good_ _damn_ _answer, Bones._ It was his last thought before their lips touch anxiously.


End file.
